The present invention relates generally to embedding content into digital images and, more particularly, to dynamic image content overlaying.
With the rise in popularity of digital video recording devices (DVRs), subscription-based television programming, and different media viewing options, sponsors (advertisers) are looking for alternatives to conventional television advertising blocks. One option for sponsors is embedded advertising, wherein a product or logo associated with the sponsor is used in the making of a video (e.g., television show). There have been some attempts to make embedded advertising more versatile by digitally embedding advertising content into a video during post-production. However, problems exist with respect to inserting customized advertising content on three dimensional advertising objects or display objects in motion within a video. Digital billboards and projected advertising are other options utilized by advertisers; however, these methods do not address the idea of allowing dynamic and customized advertising on wearable clothing or objects in motion.
In the world of sports, athletes often exhibit branding pertaining to their sponsors. This is especially evident in automobile racing, bicycle motocross (BMX) racing, professional skiing events, golf and tennis. This branding is typically affixed to the bikes, racecars, uniforms, hats, gloves, shoes, or other articles where a spectator's attention, and especially a video camera, may be trained. Excepting broadly recognized brands, such branding often has very narrow recognition and impact, especially widely in broadcast events. Also, the real estate for displaying such branding is quite limited. Some venues use computerized display billboards to address the real estate issue, but this “one message for all” still limits the issue of resonance with a particular audience. Moreover, it many cases it may be undesirable to constrain advertising to a physical billboard.